This invention relates to a holder for a roll of paper, such as a paper towel roll or a toilet paper roll, by which the roll is held vertically.
Current paper towel holders are in many instances unsatisfactory. They hold the roll horizontally and in order to do so are secured to a wall or other similar surface. Often, this means that they cannot be placed closely adjacent the place where they are needed. Many such devices are also inconvenient in that they require two-hand operation. Some holders fail to hold the paper rolls snugly enough, so that the rolls tend to fall out.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a holder for paper towels which can be held by any suitable horizontal or vertical surface and which holds the paper towel roll vertically. Such a device enables easy one-hand operation and is adaptable for many locations where horizontally-held rolls are not conveniently supported.
Another object of the invention is to provide a paper roll holder in which the roll is very easily installed and removed. Both paper towels and toilet paper, when held horizontally, normally require an installation which is somewhat time-consuming and sometimes very much so. In the present invention, installation is a matter of two or three seconds and the removal takes even less than that.
The invention may be considered as an improvement over the roll-paper holder shown and claimed in my pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 49,235, filed June 18, 1979.
The present invention enables the user to have the paper roll bottom on the flange of the upper member in every instance, while providing yieldable but nonetheless positive holding means for engaging the core of the paper roll.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description of a preferred embodiment.